


A Mother's Guilt

by PigSlay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry Format, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: (Includes spoilers for Legs From Here To Homeworld)A kind-of poem of Rose's thoughts from her non-physical form as she 'feels' what is happening to Steven and can't do anything about it.





	A Mother's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe. In case you didn't read the brackets, yes this includes spoilers from the latest episode "Legs From Here To Homeworld", and, by extension, every episode before that...
> 
> I meant for this to be in story form but it kind of turned into verse/poetry form when I started writing it??? So I just rolled with it. Hope you enjoy. :)

I never meant for any of this to happen.

I never meant for my son to have to deal with any of the garbage I left behind;

That was the whole point of getting Pearl to ‘shatter’ me.

She had tried to speak logic to me,

Tell me that I was making a mistake

And that the other Diamonds would not take kindly to it,

But I didn’t believe her.

Why should I have?

They never acted like they cared about this planet,

In fact they still don’t.

All they care about is ‘Pink’ is back on her throne

They don’t actually care about my son,

Or his needs,

Or his father and friends.

Just as long as the system stays the way it is:

Diamonds in charge,

Humans and ‘lower’ gems knowing their place

That’s all that matters to them.

If I could do it without killing my son in the process,

I would step out of this gem and do something about it.

But I can’t.

All I can do is live with the guilt that all this is my fault,

And that my son has to fix the mistakes I made happen

Just like he said once.

So Steven,

Even though you can’t hear this,

From the bottom of my heart I am sorry;

I am sorry for making this your life,

For making impulsive decisions that didn’t just harm my friends

But harmed you too

And leaving you to clean up the shards I left behind.

I am hoping that the sun will shine again for you

And there will be a point where you no longer have to worry about my mistakes

Even though it doesn’t seem possible, to either of us, right now.

I love you,

Protect them, and protect yourself

Rose…


End file.
